


Even if you are silent

by TururaJ



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Post-Finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TururaJ/pseuds/TururaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaizuka Inaho loves mornings like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even if you are silent

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry for my shitty English (I’m not a native speaker and I’m definitely out of practice). I’m sure that there are a lot of mistakes, and the text itself is raw, but… I’m so not sorry for writing this, really.

The eggs were on sale again. Maybe an omelet would be a fine choice for tomorrow’s breakfast decided Inaho, but right before he could reach the stand a loud beeping noise filled the room, driving away any remnants of the sleepy fog his mind was clouded with. Ah, so it was just a dream. Inaho pried open his one and only healthy eye and quickly asserted that the bedroom was still dark, the alarm-clock kindly flashed the numbers of approximately five a.m. Curious, Inaho waited. The minutes lazily tickled away, the insistent beeping, coming from the direction he left his tablet yesterday, was not subsiding.

"Oh, please, not this shit again," finally a predictable groan came from the other half of the bed, and Inaho felt the blanket mercilessly edging away, the winter chill slowly slipping under the covers. Next moment his screaming tablet was shoved rather unceremoniously under his ear and he had to mask a little smile. However by now it was clearly understandable that the person making such an early call was not going to give up. So since he had no more reasons to delay answering, especially now that he had been spared from having to move in order to retrieve his tablet, he accepted the call.

"Yes?" his tone was as emotionless as ever, even though he still felt sleepy and very cozy with one of Slaine’s long legs draped over his own. Usually Inaho was not the one obsessing over comfort, but it was almost constant winter where they had been staying for the last couple of years due to his work, and sometimes the cold seemed to get even to him. Right now, though, under the safety of blankets and with a warm body enveloping him, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.

"General Kaizuka, sir!" Inaho barely recognized the voice of his secretary, this was the first time he ever heard the man being nearly in hysterics, "I’m sorry for disturbing you so early, but this is an emergency, sir!"

As if Inaho couldn’t grasp the idea of the call being an urgent one simply from the fact of how early it was made. Slaine snorted somewhere from under the blanket, and Inaho had to resist an urge to pinch his ass in an act of silly revenge, but truthfully just for the sake of hearing the possible outraged squeak. The probability of it was high, maybe around eighty percent or so, because Slaine tended to be less emotionally guarded in the mornings.

"What kind of an emergency?" he asked, trying to unload his head from the images of the previous night.

Inaho had got home late, and Slaine was there, quiet and unresponsive, eyes distant, clearly once again thinking of something from the past. Sometimes it just happened. The triggers could be different - news or newspaper articles, people talking on the streets, Yuki’s irritating calls, but the end result always stayed the same. Slaine reverted back to the state he was in while still being in prison - a dead man alive, rotting away behind the closed bars of the cell under the pressure of his own guilt, of his sins and of utter loneliness.

Back then no one seemed to care, except for Inaho. Not even the Empress. Inaho could understand the amount of obligations that came with the title, yet the way Asseylum agreed to lay all the blame on Slaine’s shoulders was a hard blow even for him. He did love Asseylum back in those days, but the mirage of light he always saw in her personality had finally disappeared, leaving for demonstration only the endless oceans of childish naiveté. She should’ve fought more for Slaine’s sake, but instead chose the easy path. Nowadays Inaho didn’t mind it, as her deed became the beginning of what led both him and Slaine towards each other; and Asseylum had Klancain who was turning out to be a wiser ruler than his own wife.

With Slaine it was a long and a rocky road though. Inaho still remembered his constant visits to the prison, the anger, the tiredness, the misery in those aquamarine eyes, their silence and their weary talks. Dealing with Slaine proved to be hard, but also challenging and rewarding in its own manner. Whereas there should’ve been hate or indifference came acceptance and understanding. They’ve been carefully treading between the lines of rivalry and friendship for several years, but never quite reached the latter. Maybe because if they did Inaho wouldn’t be able to selfishly move those boundaries to what they had now.

For this, Inaho thought, sliding his hand over Slaine’s warm back, feeling the faint traces of old scars with the tips of his fingers, he had fought really hard. Even after Slaine learned to trust him, the whole idea of Inaho having feelings towards a dead man with no future, of Inaho wanting the scarred and emaciated body like Slaine’s, of someone actually caring and being able to love him was something Slaine wasn’t ready to accept. Inaho had to be more than patient.

He would never tell Yuki though, that he had climbed up the UFE ranks mainly to be granted permission to take custody of Slaine Troyard. The job itself wasn’t that bad, the peace between Earth and Vers seemed to hold, despite some Counts still residing on the surface, so the only disadvantage came with frequent trips all over the world. Besides, for the last two years they have been staying in a nice rented flat close to the military base where Inaho was sent as a substitute to a deceased general. The base was located in the northern regions of Europe and was listed as an important object in case of a new military aggression from Vers. Furthermore, well… being away from the not quite approving Yuki turned out to be a blessing. 

"T-that kind of emergency, sir, when the newbies steal several kataphrakts to go train under the night cover, only to be detected by several countries’ r-radars," Inaho was so not going to ask his secretary right now how the hell the base’s security allowed such a situation. He would ask him later, face to face, and completely enjoy the misery in the man’s posture. Slaine was snickering again from under the covers, but Inaho could already see the political problems arising from the idiotic stunt. The day will be long and exhausting, filled with his “we-are-sorry-but-not-really” and “let’s-call-it-unplanned-military-drill-thing” talking.

"I’ll be there in an hour," he answered and cancelled the call, even though he could be at the base in twenty minutes or so. But he had an important matter to attend to. Slaine was still not showing himself from under the blanket, and Inaho was worried that their evening bout of sex, a little bit on the rough side, was not enough to bring Slaine out of his apathy. He let the tablet fall onto the floor and slowly dived inside the warmth and darkness of the bed-sheets. Slaine’s lips met him half-way with a smile, and Inaho relaxed and tried to forget about everything for the moment being.

"Worrywart," muttered Slaine, pausing the kiss. Inaho felt himself getting aroused just from the slight tone of tenderness of Slaine’s almost-whisper. He let his hands slide provocatively down the tempting spine and hips and wasn’t even a bit sorry for grabbing Slaine’s ass and bringing their bodies closer. Hearing your lover fruitlessly trying to stifle a moan was apparently the best thing in the world, but, well, maybe, the prize should go to the moaning itself after all.

"Whoa!" Slaine panted, clutching at his shoulders, "No way, Inaho, seriously? Again?"

"What’s wrong with wanting to do it again?" he wondered, failing to resist the urge of kissing the pale neck, "We had more than three hours of sleep, physically our bodies…"

"You’re unbelievable," groaned Slaine, but Inaho noted that he did not edge away from his hungry touch, "Don’t you dare bring your shitty logic to this bed while I’m still in it."

"So is that a “no”?" in the end he always asked for consent, even when Slaine’s body was evidently burning from the need. There were too many things his lover had been stripped of. Since his imprisonment Slaine had no control over his life and depended gravely on Inaho. Inaho simply had to give him at least this. He didn’t mind switching their positions either. The sex was enjoyable and letting Slaine have that kind of power over him only deepened their trust. The calm and sated gaze in those beautiful eyes afterwards, as if everything finally became right with the world, was more than worth it.

"You’ll be late," Slaine stated but instead of leaving Inaho’s embrace moved so that he was lying face down on the bed, then seductively raised his hips and smirked, "General Kaizuka, sir, count Slaine Saazbaum Troyard at your service."

"You know," Inaho smiled just a tiny bit, leaving a trail of warm kisses down the long lines of scars, "Up to this moment I have always deemed the chances of you ever playing the Count in our bed very low. Should I re-evaluate…"

"Shut up, Kaizuka," Slaine’s hand disappeared under the pillow, and came back with a tube of lube, "Or next time I’ll really be playing the Count and you’re going to be very sorry for it. Probably tied and begging for mercy. Nice idea, isn’t it?"

Inaho obediently took the lube and applied it. Slaine was still relaxed from sleep and loose from their previous lovemaking, so he had no problem sliding first his fingers and then his hard cock between those blissfully tight and hot ass cheeks. Sometimes he could be aroused this much just from their silly bantering. Yuki once said it was a strange obsession, based on his war traumas and the disappointment in Asseylum, but Inaho couldn’t call it anything other than love. He wanted Slaine, all of him, body and soul. He loved their talks and their stupid arguments over the simplest of things. He loved the way Slaine smiled. He wanted to be there for him when Slaine wasn’t able to hold back tears any longer. He cared, and he was glad that he did.

The view of Slaine’s silhouette in the darkness, chased away only by the light from the street lamp, made Inaho shudder. He set the slow pace, searching for the right spot and felt his body growing hotter as Slaine’s shoulders visibly shook and panting escaped the parted lips. Usually they’d spend a lot of time kissing and touching and making each other crazy with need, but sometimes like today they’d forgo all the important foreplay and have sex just for the sake of pleasure, and it was nice like this too. Inaho let his hands stroke the seductive ass and gripped the quivering hips tightly. He knew Slaine liked the feeling that he was needed, that - finally after everything - he had a place and a person to belong to. Maybe it was the main reason why most of the time Slaine allowed him to dominate in bed.

Quite predictably Slaine’s elbows soon buckled, and Inaho heard him moaning into the pillow.

"Harder, dammit," came the demanding growl, while Slaine tried to meet his every thrust with his own movements of hips, and soon one of his trembling hands grabbed Inaho’s thigh in a silent attempt to make him go faster. Inaho thought he could prolong the sweet torture, but Slaine’s serious gaze, although misted with the obvious pleasure, told him to reconsider. Slaine didn’t want to play today, even a little bit. Well, who was Inaho to complain?

He made sure to push right into the perfect spot of that tight ass until they both were completely undone. He found himself panting as he came first and pressed his lips together to stifle a moan. Most of the time Inaho was silent anyway, the only times he was not able to withhold the occasional moan were when their roles in bed were reversed. He didn’t care though for such sentiments as embarrassment, and it was definitely worth the smug look on Slaine’s face afterwards. 

"Inaho, hnn," Slaine was biting his lips and clinging to the pillow with his hands, waiting to get his own portion of wanton pleasure.

"Mm‘ here, just a sec," he needed at least a moment to get down from the blissful state. His hands shaking, he grabbed Slaine under his knee and made him turn over. The sight of a slim body and flushed face, of a cock, dripping with pre-come made his mouth water. He didn’t waste time, seeing that his partner was in dire need of release. Leaning over he pushed Slaine’s hips down, took the twitching cock into his mouth and bobbed his head up and down with practiced ease. He had done it enough times already to not pay attention to some of the understandable discomfort, though he vaguely remembered the first few times being an awful mess for them both. But now it was perfect.

Slaine’s fingers weaved into his hair, he moaned and cursed and soon came, arching his back in such a bewitching way that almost made Inaho forget totally about the emergency call and do it all over again. He swallowed every last drop of cum, not wanting to make an even more mess of the sheets than they already did. Good thing that most of the time they used condoms, today was just an exception. He knew Slaine would have voiced his protest if he really had been against it. Slaine liked being a sexy mess sometimes. And Inaho loved taking part in making him look like it.

Rather reluctant, he checked the clock. He still had forty minutes to grab a cup of coffee, dress up and leave for work, but the more he thought about it the less he wanted to move. Slaine was still breathing heavily, his fingers caressed his scalp gently, and Inaho found himself leaving a trail of kisses along his lover’s abdomen. He liked moments like these, when both of them didn’t need any words and simply relished each other’s presence.

"You should go, Inaho," Slaine quietly said, his voice still a little hoarse, "I can imagine the chaos that awaits you. You’ll come home late again."

"Yes," he agreed, getting up from bed, switching on a nightlight and rummaging in the dresser for some tissues, "But if this is a price I have to pay to be able to be with you, then it’s a small matter."

He was buttoning up his shirt when Slaine’s heavy sigh made him pause and look back. Everything suddenly clicked inside his head. Slaine seemed weary, but didn’t protest when Inaho sat back on the edge of the bed and thoughtfully pulled the covers over the pale, naked body. It was cold in the room after all.

"Is this about yesterday?" Inaho asked, adjusting his eye-patch, "Are you that worried I’m overworking myself?"

"Of course I’m worried," Slaine was always quick to show his temper, and Inaho couldn’t help but smile, when his shoulder was angrily whipped with his own neck-tie, "Because of me you have to deal with hordes of awful people at work. You can’t have a normal family. Even your relationship with your sister is strained. And you have no time for your friends. I am ruining your life, Inaho. You should just drop me back to my cell and start over."

"Nonsense. The probability of me going after you and staying forever with you in that cell of yours is one hundred percent, so I suggest you just give up and accept that you are my life now, Slaine," he answered honestly, stopped the rest of the argument with a long kiss and reached for his coat.

Slaine merely huffed, but the moment Inaho turned to go his hand grabbed the belt on his pants, and Inaho had to still himself once more. He was running low on time, not that he cared that much.

It seemed like Slaine wanted to say something, but was obviously struggling to find the words, and in the end stayed silent, eyes closed and head hung low, as if defeated. Inaho knew what he wanted to say though. Even after all their years together Slaine still had not voiced his feelings, and truthfully Inaho didn’t need to hear them right now. Words were just words. Their careful touch and long talks and time spent together spoke better than any words ever could. He could easily afford to wait some more years until Slaine would feel safe and loved and cozy enough to voice them.

Inaho lowered his head and dropped a gentle kiss to the open neck.

"I love you too, Bat."


End file.
